Nancy Drew game Universe: genres and warnings
by ksushiroyama
Summary: Some fun genres in this games Universe


p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"this is fanfictionbr /written by mebr /translating too, so sorry if it will badbr /and this is my text, ? you know about copyright ?br /for Russian guys - a class="external" style="color: #337287; zoom: 1; display: inline-block;" href=" users/outgoing? /readfic/5912283" /readfic/5912283/a/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"br /strongemGen (general audience)/em/strongembr /emNancy left the parental home and walk to college./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemHetero /em/strongbr /- Darling, I'm ready for you for everything! - loudly screaming Ned, standing in front of the miss Drew on one knee./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemGay /em/strongbr /Henry Bolet was visited Lamont and in little closet room they talks about testament. Face to face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemLesbian /em/strongbr /Bess and George were actually very warm to each other./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemAU (Alternative Universe) /em/strongbr /Nancy finally visits Russia and will open a case about awful roads./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemER (Established Relationship)/em/strong br /Ma and Pa were making chocolate banana cake for their friends on Pa's arrival./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemPOV /em/strongbr /"Here's my center of operations. My Desk.."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemPWP (Porn without Plot)/em/strong br /Just try to make Rentaro's puzzles without walkthrough./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemSongfic /em/strongbr /Bridget with her eyes so bright, br /look toward heaven at midnight br /on the longest of the year br /that's the one she holds most dear. br /Starry friends she's often heard to say br /how I wish that I could make you stay. br /She knows though they can't remain br /time will bring them round again/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemAngst /em/strongbr /Megan Vargas poisoned herself with nuts and spent whole night in emergency room. Poor she./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemDystopia /em/strongbr /The World without Nancy Drew./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemDetective/em/strongbr /Junior and senior./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemDrama/em/strongbr /Matt Simmons and Kit Foley fight over Kyler right at the wedding!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemFriendship/em/strongbr /Nancy is eating the "Friendship" cheese being in Moscow./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemCurtain history/em/strong br /The history about Ma's and Pa's shopping for find packaging for cake for birthdays./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemHistorical Epochs/em/strongbr /What do you think about this idea: to send Nancy not in canon 1930, but at once to Elizabeth Bathory?/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemMystic /em/strongbr /Triggers in games behave paranormally./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemMythical Creatures/em/strongbr /If Anya in costume was a real monster of Finster Castle, then there would be more than one mythical creature on the planet./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemNon-standard poetry/em/strongbr /Nancy and Ned put that parquet. br /George and Bess swing their press. br /Henry and Ned fried omelette. br /(and some Russian non-translating text you can put at google translate and laugh) br /Карсон Дрю курит коноплю. br /Психованной Мэри не нужны двери!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemFirst sex experience/em/strong br /..would have happened if it were not for the carousel horse or the treasures of Dirk Valentine. Oh yeah./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemEveryday /em/strongbr /Once again, Sheriff River Heights is fucked up./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemAccidental travel/em/strongbr /Nancy pulled the doorknob, hitting a dark cold tunnel. The castle was located right next to the dark raw forest. The mystical place was so much excited girl - and it was fabulous: fairies and elves flew around, and many trees suddenly ceased to be gloomy and forest filled with a blue glow./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemMissed Stage/em/strongbr /What did Josiah Crowley do when he was alone with his clocks? I think he is smoked drugs to create more incomprehensible riddles../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemPsychology br /em/strongIzzy couldn't finish Waverly Academy. More precisely, the faculty of psychology./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemRomance /em/strongbr /Nancy married../p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemHorror /em/strongbr /..married Sonny, not Ned./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemPrank /em/strongbr /Yes, its prank./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemSchools/em/strong br /From the secret room on the floor of candidates for the title of the best graduate came strange voices. Girls held a secret meeting the next day, and when they reported this to the deputy director, the sisterhood became stronger teacher's eyes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemFantastic br /em/strongMiwako's cat Suki will acquire artificial intelligence and raise the rebellion of machines./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemPhilosophy br /em/strongColin Baxter's smalt is a new kind of philosophical practice./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemAction /em/strongbr /Ned's ass explodes. Or Lodge. Or Old Town Hall. Whatever, nothing new./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemOOC (Out Of Character)/em/strong br /The stupid fat terrible Nancy looks out of window at the guy who loves Deirdre Shannon – sweet, sympathethic and intelligent girl - all his life./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemFluff /em/strongbr /At the wedding of Kyler and Matt Nancy burst into tears of happiness./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemPregnancy /em/strongbr /..is waiting Kyler a some time after./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemGuro br /em/strongTex mercilessly cut and cut his birthday cake into pieces./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemRape /em/strongbr /A Player who looking at Loulou./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemIncest br /em/strongThe Hardy Boys hugging like lovers, not like bros./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemMary Sue/em/strong br /Nancy is totally Mary Sue!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemViolence /em/strongbr /Mary who don't need doors, forced the player to brew and digest her tea!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemNon-chronological story/em/strongbr /"The Secret of the Old Clock"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemUncensored vocabulary/em/strongbr /"Kane Okala"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongemTweencest /em/strongbr /We saw Kim and Rachel once… hmm.. Who knows what the strange voices whole academy has heard?/p 


End file.
